Various vehicles, such as automobiles, include fuel systems having a tank configured to retain fuel, such as gasoline or diesel fuel, and a fuel fill pipe that serves as an inlet for supplying fuel to the tank from a fuel nozzle of a refueling station. In general, a fuel fill pipe includes an opening that may be exposed during refueling to receive the nozzle. An exposed end portion of the fuel pipe is of sufficient size to receive a discharge tube of a refueling nozzle. The nozzle typically fits relatively loosely in the fuel fill pipe so that the nozzle may be quickly and easily inserted and removed from the fuel fill pipe.
Typical capless refueling systems provide a drain hole in a mis-fuel inhibitor (MFI). An MFI is a device configured to prevent a gas nozzle from being inserted into a diesel fuel tank, or vice versa. The drain hole allows pooled liquid to drain or otherwise escape. Before, during, or after refueling, if a user overfills the fuel tank, fuel may overflow and fill the MFI. As such, fuel may leak through the drain.
A fuel nozzle-receiving assembly, which may include an MFI, is configured to receive a fuel nozzle and guide it into a fuel fill line connected to a fuel tank. A drain is typically located at a lower portion of the fuel nozzle-receiving assembly. As such, liquid, such as water, within the assembly is able to drain out, instead of passing into the fuel tank. For example, a covering puck prevents the pooled liquid from passing into the fuel fill line, so that the pooled liquid flows out of the assembly through the drain. However, the drain may undesirably drain fuel out of the assembly when the fuel is intended to be channeled to the fuel tank. For example, during a refueling operation, the drain may be open, thereby diverting fuel within the assembly away from the fuel tank.